


Nur zu Besuch

by split



Series: Rastlos [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: Nach dem Sieg über Voldemort hält es Harry nicht mehr in England aus und sucht sich selbst in der Ferne. Doch an Heiligabend kehrt er nach England zurück um den Toden Hallo zu sagen. Der letzte Besuch auf seiner Liste läuft nicht ganz wie geplant.





	Nur zu Besuch

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist nur eine kleine weihnachtliche Momentaufnahme, die für sich stehend abgeschlossen ist. Wenn es nach mir geht ist sie jedoch auch der Beginn zu einer Serie von Slash-Stories, die auf diesen Handlungsstrang aufbauen. Wir werden sehen, was das neue Jahr brigt.  
> In der Zwischenzeit wünsche ich allen eine besinnliche Weihnachtszeit.

Harry stolperte ein wenig, als er nach dem Apparieren an seinem Ziel landete. Doch er fing sich ab, ohne peinlich zu stürzen. Einen Unterschied hätte es jedoch auch nicht gemacht. Er war allein auf dem ruhigen, kleinen Friedhof. Spuren im Schnee zeugten davon, dass bis vor kurzem noch jemand hier gewesen war, doch jetzt war weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Harry sah sich um und entdeckte das Grab, zu dem er wollte. Die Fußspuren führten ebenfalls dort hin. Harry ließ sich seufzend auf seinen Hintern fallen und schwenkte den Scotch, den er schon seit einigen Stunden mit sich herumtrug. Es war nicht mehr viel drin. „Hey Snape, sorry, dass ich jetzt erst komme, aber die Liste der Gräber ist echt lang.“ Seine Stimme klang schon deutlich verschwommen. „Aber wie ich sehe, warst du nicht allein. Das ist gut. Ich wollte dir auch nur Frohe Weihnachten wünschen. Du weißt schon, Anstandsbesuch. Ich hoffe, du magst Scotch. Ist ein verdammt guter.“ Harry holte ein kleines Glas aus seiner Umhangtasche, füllte es zwei Finger breit auf und kippte es dann über das Grab. Dann füllte er es erneut auf und nippte daran. Die goldene Flüssigkeit brannte lang nicht mehr so wie der erste Schluck. Harry trank aus und ließ sich dann mit ausgebreiteten Armen nach hinten in den weichen Schnee fallen. Frische Schneeflocken fielen auf sein Gesicht, schmolzen und liefen wie Tränen über Wangen und Kinn. 

„Du willst das sicherlich nicht hören, aber ich war auch schon bei allen anderen. Mom und Dad, Albus, Sirius, Remus und Tonks, und Fred und sogar Dobby.“ Harry musste schlucken, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. 

„Ich war auch schon bei den Weasleys zu Hause und habe Geschenke hinterlassen, aber ich fühle mich nicht danach, Hallo zu sagen. Sie werden sauer sein, weil ich schon seit einigen Monaten von der Bildfläche verschwunden bin. Ich schicke nur ab und zu mal eine Postkarte, um zu zeigen, dass ich noch lebe.“ Harry schloss die Augen und stellte sich Snapes düsteren Blick vor. 

„Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst, dass ich kindisch bin und dass ich mich zusammenreißen sollte. Aber ich kann im Moment niemanden um mich herum ertragen. Zumindest niemanden, der alles weiß. Am anderen Ende der Welt, wo mich niemand kennt, ist es einfacher zu vergessen. Ich hasse es, dass ich heute all diese Gräber besuchen musste, aber ohne dich, wären es so viele mehr. Ohne dich, hätte ich all die Jahre wahrscheinlich nie überlebt. Du hast mich wieder und wieder gerettet und du Bastard hast mir keine Chance gegeben, meine Schuld zu begleichen. Keine Chance dich zu retten.“ 

Richtige Tränen gesellten sich zu den geschmolzenen Flocken und Harry wischte sie ungeduldig fort. Er war nicht hergekommen, um zu weinen. Nach den vergangenen Stunden sollte er auch keine Tränen mehr übrig haben. Das musste der verdammte Alkohol sein, der machte ihn immer sentimental. 

Und müde. 

Apparieren kam gerade nicht mehr in Frage. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass er den letzten Sprung unversehrt überstanden hatte. 

Ein einfacher Zauberspruch hätte genügt, um die Kälte, die langsam von unten durch seine Kleidung drang, fern zu halten, doch selbst dazu konnte er sich nicht aufraffen. 

 

Leise knirschend näherten sich ihm Schritte auf dem frischen Schnee. 

„Potter, wenn du unbedingt sterben willst, tu dir keinen Zwang an, aber tu es nicht auf dem Grab meines Paten. Deine Anwesenheit ist schon Strafe genug.“ 

Harry musste grinsen, noch bevor er träge die Augen geöffnet hatte. Draco stand über ihm, einen eleganten Umhang um die Schultern gelegt, eine Kapuze tief in die Stirn gezogen, und sah finster auf ihn herab. Das schmale Gesicht wirkte blass und die platinblonden Haare waren wieder etwas länger geworden. Sie umrahmten die angespannten Gesichtszüge wie ein Heiligenschein. 

„Hallo Draco.“ Harry ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Weißt du, dass du wie ein Weihnachtsengel aussehen würdest, wenn du statt dieser düsteren Miene ein Lächeln zeigen würdest?“ 

Dracos Gesichtszüge entgleisten für einen Moment, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und verächtlich eine Augenbraue hob. „Du bist betrunken, Potter“, stellte er unumwunden fest. 

„Jepp, ich konnte ja keinen alleine trinken lassen. Ist noch ein Schluck da. Willst du?“ Harry hielt Draco die ehemals volle Flasche entgegen. Jetzt war nur noch ein kläglicher Rest darin. Es hatte gerade so für alle seine Grabbesuche gereicht. 

„Nein, danke.“ Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht. 

„Dann halt nicht.“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und trank den Rest der Flasche in einem Zug leer. Als er sie wieder absetzte, musste er heftig husten. Das war wohl doch zu viel gewesen. 

„Potter, was willst du hier?“, fragte Draco, als sich Harrys Hals endlich beruhigt hatte und er halbwegs wieder atmen konnte. 

„Snape Frohe Weihnachten wünschen“, erwiderte Harry locker und ließ sich wieder nach hinten fallen. Das Husten war anstrengend gewesen. 

„Das sehe ich. Ich meinte, was willst du hier in England? Du bist seit Monaten verschollen. Die Presse druckt noch immer die wildesten Spekulationen darüber, wohin der Retter verschwunden ist, auch wenn es nicht mehr auf der Titelseite steht.“ 

Harry seufzte. Die Augen offen zu halten und sich auf Draco zu konzentrieren war nicht so einfach. „Es ist Weihnachten. Ich musste wenigstens allen Hallo sagen.“ 

„Hey, bleib wach! Du kannst hier nicht schlafen.“ 

„Ich bin zu betrunken und müde zum Apparieren. Lass mich einfach hier liegen. Ich verschwinde später wieder, versprochen.“ 

„Nichts da, komm schon.“ Harry blinzelte träge, als Draco sich neben ihn hockte und ihn in eine sitzende Position zog. Als er automatisch die Hände hob, um sich an Dracos Schultern zu stützen, spürte er das bekannte Ziehen des Apparierens, dann war es plötzlich warm um ihn herum. Sie waren in einem dämmrigen Zimmer. Es war klein und spärlich möbliert, aber schien sauber zu sein. Draco lud ihn auf einem Bett ab und Harry ließ sich nur zu gern in die weichen Laken sinken. Willenlos ließ er sich von Draco aus den klammen Klamotten und seinen Schuhen schälen. Dann fand er sich unter der Bettdecke wieder. 

„Draco?“ 

„Was ist, Potter?“ Draco hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht. Harry konnte nicht sehen, was er tat. 

„Ich bin froh, dass du überlebt hast.“ 

Draco schnaubte. „Natürlich, nur deshalb hat meine Mutter dir geholfen.“ 

Harry spürte ein Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln. „Nein, nicht deshalb. Ich hätte heute kein weiteres Grab ertragen“, sagte er schwerfällig und kuschelte sich tiefer, während erneut stille Tränen in seine Augen stiegen. 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Draco endlich antwortete. „Schlaf jetzt, Potter“, sagte er nur düster und Harry schlief tatsächlich ein, ehe er noch etwas erwidern konnte. 

 

Als Harry Stunden später erwachte, wusste er weder wo er war, noch wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Mit schmerzendem Kopf rollte er sich herum und fand auf dem Nachttisch neben seiner Brille einen Zettel und eine kleine Phiole. 

‚Trink das. Und dann verschwinde. Zeig Severus in Zukunft den Respekt, den er verdient hat, und bleib an seinem Grab nüchtern.‘ 

Draco. 

Harry stöhnte, als die Erinnerungen zurückkamen. Er hatte sich total abgeschossen, was eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen war. Und dann hatte ihn ausgerechnet Draco gefunden. Obwohl er wohl dankbar dafür sein sollte. Allein wäre er am Ende wahrscheinlich doch erfroren und er kannte niemanden, der seine Anwesenheit so distanziert-neutral hingenommen hätte. Jeder andere hätte Erklärungen von ihm erwartet, ihn zurückgehalten. 

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, trank Harry den Inhalt der Phiole und schüttelte sich dann. Es schmeckte widerlich, aber vertraut. In wenigen Minuten würden seine Kopfschmerzen verschwinden. Unterdessen fand er seine Kleidung säuberlich über den einzigen Stuhl im Raum gehängt. Er musste sich in einer Herberge befinden, ähnlich dem Tropfenden Kessel. Nur sauberer. 

Bis er sich fertig angezogen hatte, waren seine Kopfschmerzen tatsächlich verschwunden und er fühlte sich wieder halbwegs fit. Er holte ein paar Goldstücke aus seiner Hosentasche, weil er nicht wusste, ob für das Zimmer bezahlt worden war, und legte sie auf den Nachttisch. Dann apparierte er zurück zum Friedhof. Es war noch dunkel, aber am Horizont konnte Harry die Morgendämmerung erahnen. Am Himmel hingen noch immer schwere Wolken, doch es hatte aufgehört zu schneien. Snapes Grab war sauber geputzt, von der Flasche und dem Glas, von denen Harry sich sicher war, dass er sie hier verloren hatte, war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Stattdessen stand eine einzelne Kerze vor dem Grabstein und strahlte ein warmes Licht auf die freigelegten Efeuranken am Boden. 

Harry lächelte. Es war beruhigend, dass sich jemand um das Grab kümmerte. Und wenn er raten müsste, dann war das tatsächlich Draco. 

„Sorry Snape. Ich verspreche, ich komme bald wieder, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, und beim nächsten Mal benehm ich mich besser. Pass auf Draco auf, ja?“ 

Damit verschwand Harry aus England genauso plötzlich wie er aufgetaucht war. Die Zeit für seine Rückkehr war noch nicht gekommen.


End file.
